


Canvas

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Candles, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Magic, Oil, Porn, Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Loki enjoy wax play.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Canvas

Thor had coated Loki’s entire body with sweet-scented oil. His gaze traveled up and down Loki’s glistening form, lingering over Loki’s erection. After a few moments of admiring his brother, Thor picked up the red candle and held it aloft. Loki made a small gesture of his hand and his magic lit the candle with a mighty green flame.

Thor set the candle back down and stroked Loki’s slippery chest and stomach, trailing his fingers in spirals and infinity symbols while they waited for the melted wax to pool. Once it had, Thor lifted the candle again and slowly brought it to the space above Loki’s chest. He tilted the candle, but only slightly. Loki gasped in anticipation of the hot wax on his flesh, but Thor held the candle still, angled on the brink of dripping.

Loki made a demanding, lustful sound, and Thor gave him what he wanted, tipping the candle further and watching the red liquid fall. It dripped as though in slow motion as Thor waited eagerly to witness Loki’s painful pleasure. When the wax finally landed on Loki’s skin, the yell he made sent a jolt of longing through Thor’s hard cock.

Drop after drop drew louder and louder noises from Loki’s pretty mouth; sound after sound sent wilder and wilder thrills through Thor’s untouched hardness. Thor was precise with the placement of the wax, using the drops to form lines that gradually spelled his name. When he finished, leaving Loki panting, Thor admired his work. He felt like he had claimed Loki by writing his name on him in letters of hot ecstasy, like the hardening liquid screamed the truth of his love.

Thor set down the candle, then bent Loki’s legs back and knelt between them. Loki’s entrance was already slick from the full body oiling Thor had given him before the wax. Thor stroked Loki’s hole, then used his slippery hand to coat his own hardness. He pressed the shaft of his oiled cock to Loki’s entrance and Loki made a sound of needy desire. 

Thor had intended to tease him, to glide the length of his erection along Loki’s crack, to rub his hardness against the outside of Loki’s hole until Loki begged him to put it inside - but at the sound of Loki’s longing, Thor’s lust betrayed him. He glided fully into Loki’s channel with one smooth motion and wrapped his hand around Loki’s slippery cock. He jerked Loki’s hardness as he drove himself in and out of Loki’s hole.

As Thor fucked him, he gazed down at the wax lettering on Loki’s chest and felt his heart fill with the profound sentiment it symbolized: Loki was _his_. When Thor was ready to orgasm, he pulled out so he could shoot his wet in a milky white line over the red wax, further decorating the canvas of Loki’s body. Loki released a moment afterwards, spilling over Thor’s hand and adding his own seed to all that marked his pale skin.


End file.
